1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensing display device and a touch sensing liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a touch sensing display device and a touch sensing liquid crystal display device with uniform display quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the intelligent characteristics of human-computer interaction, touch sensing display panels have been widely applied to the external input interfaces of many instruments. In recent years, as the applications of electronic products have developed diversely, consumer electronics with the integration of touch sensing functions and display panels are commercialized a lot and have evolved flourishingly, for example, mobile phones, GPS navigator systems, tablet PCs, personal digital assistances (PDA), and laptop PCs.
Generally, a touch sensing display panel includes a display panel and a touch sensing panel. The touch sensing panel can be built in the display panel or affixed outside of the display panel. According to the different sensing technologies, the touch sensing panels may be distinguished into resistive touch sensing panels, capacitive touch sensing panels, optical touch sensing panels, acoustic touch sensing panels and electromagnetic touch sensing panels. With the advantage of fast response time, high reliability and great durability, the capacitive touch sensing panels are now prevailing among electronic products. According to differences in structure designs and manufacturing processes, the capacitive touch sensing display panels may be distinguished into out-cell type touch sensing display panels, on-cell type touch sensing display panels, and in-cell type touch sensing display panels. In the out-cell type capacitive touch sensing display panels, sensing strings are first produced on a transparent substrate, and the transparent substrate with the sensing strings is then affixed on the outer surface of the display panel. In the on-cell type capacitive touch sensing display panels, touch sensing devices are disposed directly outside of the display panel. In the in-cell type capacitive touch sensing display panels, the touch sensing device is disposed on an inner surface of the upper substrate or lower substrate of a display panel; moreover, connecting lines electrically connect the touch sensing device to a device outside the touch sensing device. Therefore, the in-cell type capacitive touch sensing display panels have the advantages of thin thickness, high transmission ratio, simple manufacturing process and high reliability, and have therefore become the main development objective in this field.
However, in the conventional in-cell type touch sensing display panels, the connecting lines, which electrically connect the touch sensing device to a device outside the touch sensing device, are not uniformly distributed on a periphery region of a color filter substrate; therefore, the thickness of films disposed on the inner surface in the periphery region of the color filter substrate varies a lot and is uneven. When the color filter substrate and an array substrate are affixed, a sealant covers on a portion of the connecting lines. Therefore, if the thickness of the films on the inner surface of the color filter substrate varies and is uneven, the thickness of the sealant disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate is not uniform, leading to uneven cell gaps of the liquid crystal layer. Moreover, as the connecting lines of the touch sensing device electrically contact the array substrate, since the thickness of the films on the inner surface of the color filter substrate is uneven, the connecting lines and the array substrate may contact poorly, thereby preventing the touch sensing device from working normally.